


Lui, une partie de l'autre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [399]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Croatian National Football Team, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils s'attendent et se retrouvent, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne depuis Francfort.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Niko Kranjčar
Series: FootballShot [399]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Lui, une partie de l'autre

Lui, une partie de l’autre

Le bras qui s’enroule autour de son cou est devenu une habitude, du moins ça l’était avant qu’il aille à Francfort. Avant, sa seule occupation était de rester avec Kranjcar dans leur lit ou dans les rues de Berlin pour passer le temps jusqu’au soir où ils pourraient tout se permettre sans aucun regret ni remord, mais avec Francfort ç’avait été différent, Niko avait dû partir ailleurs et Kranjcar ne l’avait pas suivi. Maintenant il est de retour pour les vacances avant d’aller à Munich, il aura besoin de lui là-bas mais il ne trouve pas la force de lui demander son aide alors il se laisse simplement crouler sous le baiser que Kranjcar lui impose, ses douces lèvres noyant les siennes de leur chaleur alors que ses mains glissent déjà sous sa chemise pour caresser sa poitrine. Oh, ça lui avait plus manqué qu’il ne l’aurait cru… Un gémissement étouffe entre leurs lèvres quand Kranjcar pince l’un de ses tétons entre ses doigts, c’est sûrement censé être un reproche pour sa longue absence, mais Niko préfèrerait des mots… Son dos finit sur leur lit, des mains fortes sur ses épaules, c’est tellement bon d’être de retour à la maison, Kranjcar au-dessus de lui en train de se moquer de sa tête quand il s’est fait arrosé de bière par Ante et les autres, oui, c’est une magnifique détente d’être avec son homologue.

Une part de lui voudrait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour lui montrer sa médaille, mais une autre plus majoritaire lui souffle de laisser le plus jeune faire, juste le temps qu’il trouve le moyen d’amener sa récompense. Plus de deux ans à Francfort et il s’est assagit, Niko sourit rapidement, il commence à se faire vieux quelque part… Les lèvres de Kranjcar sont de retour sur les siennes avant même qu’il ne puisse lui proposer l’idée, des fois il pense que Kranjcar est resté le gamin qu’il avait connu avec l’équipe nationale, mais il ne peut pas vraiment le confirmer, cette époque est dépassée depuis bien longtemps… Peu importe, la main qui caresser sa nuque le réconforte plus qu’elle ne le devrait, c’est bon, c’est tendre, c’est doux, tout ce qu’il a toujours cherché. Il ne cherchera plus à partir des bras de Kranjcar une fois qu’il aura fait son travail au Bayern. 

« Je t’aime ljubav. » Niko se souvient d’une fois où Kranjcar lui avait dit au téléphone pour le réconforter d’une défaite que tout ce dont il avait besoin était de

l’amour, aujourd’hui il comprend

« Moi aussi moje srce, l’année prochaine tu me ramèneras une médaille en plus, pour que je puisse la porter à ta place quand tu dois dormir. »

« Bien sûr… » Et ses lèvres sont de nouveau appelées pour un baiser…

Fin


End file.
